


At the Ticket Counter

by literarypeerelief



Series: Old Houses, New People [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Ticket hall of Amberley House welcomed a great number of visitors. Chad, the ticket dispensing officer, along with his friend Derrick, sometimes got caught short while busily working at the counter. Yet, Chad loved every moment when male customers got desperate and asked where the toilet was. Let's see how the strength of Chad's bladder is doing today.





	1. Chapter 1

Chad yawned as he entered the office, not far from the elegant edifice, where he worked for. It was among the most beautiful country houses in the country, known for its beautiful fountains, man-made lakes, and picturesque gardens. Amberley House has tourists in every season, and all ticket sellers, like him, were busy printing out tickets and dealing with customers’ problems. Chad made his second large cup of tea after he finished his sandwich. He drank it quickly because it would soon be his shift.

Working at Amberley was not that boring or tiresome. Sometimes, he met a customer, who, with sparkling eyes, looked around the ticket hall at the eighteenth-century decorations and nineteenth-century paintings with amazement. He loved that reaction so much, and he’d love to explain them, if they ask, about anything at all in Amberley. Amberley is also perfect for lovers, who love scenic beauty and architectures, and he had welcomed a lot of them to Amberley. He couldn’t help smiling at gay male couples holding hands. As Baroness Letitia Merington, the 9th Baroness of Earlingston, changed all the rules and took over all the country houses from her father, she celebrated equality and diversity, accepted her son and his boyfriend, Zacharias Merington and Luke Feng, into the house, and supported any research project on eighteenth-century and nineteenth-century studies, which are related to the house. At the pride event of the county, the baroness organized an exhibition about remarkable LGBT people related to the house and let the parade pass Amberley. Chad loved Amberley even more. He especially enjoyed looking at Zack and Luke holding hands and walking together in the garden. 

Chad also loved working here because sometimes he got to talk to some hot men, who seemed to enjoy too much of their best tea at the tea room, in desperation. As this was an eighteenth-century country house, no toilets were built within the main building. In the past, they used commodes inside the bedroom, and later, rooms which were equipped with modern toilets were in personal use. Anyone who needed to go had to go just before entering the building, or else they had to walk out of the building again, through the carriage way, and use the public toilet out there. They could also hold it till the end of the tour and use the toilet at the shop at the end of the trail. Chad loved looking at these unprepared men. Some of them were quite shy to admit that they had a bursting bladder inside, but just pretended to look away, with both hands in the pockets. While the man’s wife was asking about the exhibition and the tour package, the husband was looking around for the toilet. Some of them don’t even asked and hoped they would toilets somewhere inside. Though some of the desperate men asked about the location of the toilet, some of them just decided to hold it all the way through. “Enjoy your visit, sir,” Chad would say as he crossed his legs to hide his boner, which might be seen if somebody looked down from the counter. Chad was sure that man would not enjoy the whole trip carrying his heavy bladder into the ornate house with nowhere to pee. What he also loved is the fact that many desperate men ran to the toilet immediately after they knew where the toilet was. He wish he could follow them and see whether their pants were still dry and whether the urinal were sprayed with high-pressured, continuous gush of urine. That was such a joy that gave him a hard-on on a dreary working day.

Not only did the male customers, with bulging bladders, give him joy, but his male co-workers also stirred in him some desire. Some of them didn’t control their liquid intake and when customers were flocking in, they just couldn’t help crossing their legs, while giving out tickets and talking to the customers. Mark, for example, was crossing his legs last week to keep all his urine in because he drank too much coffee. Ten customers were at his counters before the break and he was barely able to hold it. Chad was proud of his large bladder and he knew that stage for Mark would be kind of normal for him. Mark was dying to go when the ten customers walked away. He just started to wet himself, but then he ran away to the office toilet, in time. Chad looked back and couldn’t help glaring at the liquid trail. Poor Mark. Chad was quite desperate as well, but not as much. When he finished his shift and went to toilet, he found Mark changing into new trousers. He consoled Mark and headed to the urinal to release his thick stream. Derrick, a man sitting next to him, used to get very desperate quite often, especially at the high season. There was a period when the office toilet was broken down and the workers had to use a farther toilet. Derrick just managed to bring a huge jar from home and used it in case of emergency. Derrick used it twice at the high season and Chad was grateful for that because not only can he see Derrick the “well-equipped” release his flood in full view (and he knew Derrick love showing off, or else he just wouldn’t whip it out on the roadside while they were walking home that day?), but because he could also use it, twice, while working. He just couldn’t hold it anymore, and knew that once he walked, he would leak. Actually, the boss wouldn’t be so cruel and wouldn’t let you pee while working, but sometimes you could get too busy. And, he had to admit, he, together with Derrick, sometimes like holding as well. Sometimes they had this secret contest together. 

There was one magical thing happening to Chad. There were many male guests asking him where the toilet was, but there was only one of them who kept running into him and asking him where the toilet was. He was a ginger guy, with curly hand and black-rimmed glasses. The man had a cute smile and always made an awkward laugh before asking about the location of the toilet. It seemed that he never asked anyone else but him. That adorable man warmed his heart every time he smiled and asked about the toilet. He looked just like a nerd who was into history and architecture, and Chad liked that. He met the man almost every month, sometimes twice in a month. He wasn’t trying to look at him in the eyes as well. Chad sometimes did that too. He wished to meet the man more often, but he didn’t know what to say to him except, “there are two nearest toilets you can use. The one outside the main building, and the other one at the end of the trail, near our souvenir shop. Enjoy your visit, sir.” He didn’t meet the man again elsewhere except at the ticket counter at Amberley. 

Today he was sure he was gonna be busy. Janette and Cathy would take leave just before their shift end. Mark had food poisoning. Derrick and him were working hard just before lunchtime. There were only four of them at the ticket counter. Chad felt the need to pee right now, and it was quite earlier than usual. A bit stonger too. But he knew his bladder well. Sometimes it could be false alarm. Fifteen minutes later, he knew it was not. His bladder was bulging. He couldn’t help looking at Derrick, who was crossing his legs, asked him and winced.

“I have to pee so bad. How much have you drunk?”

“I have drunk two large cups of tea and a few juice in the morning. Gosh. I think it’s coming for me too.”

They smiled and welcomed the next customers. There were huge groups of foreign tourists today coming in. Cathy helped prepare the audio-guide, while Derrick, with his legs crossing tightly, printed out all the tickets and their special discount tickets for other country houses in the same area. Janette was talking about the brief history of the house to a group of old ladies, while Chad was waiting, sneakily grabbing his crotch through his trousers pockets, for a young married couple to decide whether they would buy tickets for the whole package, or they would just buy the tickets for the house. The husband wasn’t sure the light would be right in the garden and their photos would look horrible in a gloomy day like this, but the wife asserted that in the afternoon the sun would come out of the clouds. The husband didn’t trust the weather forecast in the morning. Then, the wife wanted to go the farmyard too, while the husband didn’t think it worthwhile. Chad was just squirming a little now as his bladder kept sending signals that he had to relieve himself as soon as he could. He looked around. Derrick was in the same situation. Derrick grabbed his crotch while waiting for all the tickets to be printed out. Chad looked back at the couple when in the end they made a decision to buy the whole package. He smiled and then,

“Excuse me, lad, … do you know where the toilet is? The tea here is quite good, actually.” The husband asked him, with an awkward laugh.

“The nearest one would be out of the building, not far from the arch, sir,” Chad wished he could just join the mad. His bladder was going to overflow very soon. The level of desperation rose so fast. Usually he held it better than this, but, perhaps, he held it a lot this week, and his bladder was a bit weakened. 

“We both saw the toilet at the entrance, and why didn’t you just use it before we’re here?”

“I don’t think it will be so bad!” The husband ran out of the door, while the wife stood at the archway waiting for her husband to deal with his business. Chad squirmed again. He couldn’t help thinking about the husband splashing the urinal with his hot piss, or else leaking it in his beige trousers. 

Lunch break is coming, and Chad still had a lot of customers in line. He wished he could see that bespectacled guy again. Maybe he would have some courage to say something to him. He craned his neck to the end of the line, and didn’t see the customer he hoped to see. He was now printing tickets for two golden girls, aunties who loved country houses and visited Amberley quite often because it was not far from their homes. They had a lovely chat with him all the time, but he had never been desperate while meeting them. They were like some kind of kind fairies for him, and he didn’t want to be impolite. Yet, his need made him desire to yell, “I NEED TO PEE! GIVE ME A BREAK, PEOPLE!” He squirmed while talking to them about the new exhibition. They smiled and talked to him about their success on baking a nice beautiful multi-tiered cake and they wished to invite him to their house sometimes. One of them got a new tea from Ceylon. He just nodded and smiled. In his mind, he thought no more tea whatsoever.

Janette and Cathy were leaving the ticket counter, while Lisa and Angela, who would take their shift in the afternoon, would turn up a bit later than they expected because of the bus strike. Luckily, the customers thinned out a bit and that meant they both could go wee whenever they wanted. Yet, both Chad and Derrick were still quite busy. A customer asked Derrick where the crown jewel was housed in the building, and he insisted that there was a crown jewel inside. Derrick was tired and yet explained with a smiling face that there was no such thing here. Chad was talking to a couple of men, who looked like they were dying to pee. They looked like they just drank some beer at the pub, instead of beverages at the tea house. Chad gritted his teeth and was going to tell these men where the toilet was, but they just ran inside. He hoped they just didn’t piss into any vases or containers inside. He squirmed when the new customers coming up. He just had to go so bad that he couldn’t think of anything but peeing. Those men shouldn’t have been desperate. That made him almost leak in his brief. He sighed once more.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed that Derrick had finished and whispered, “Lisa and Angela are coming. I’m taking the break now. See you at the canteen, Chad!”

Derrick could now relieve himself in peace. Derrick always had a thick stream. He was jealous, but heaven was near. The guards didn’t let any more tourists coming in. There were only around five or six of them. He worked with bead of sweats on his brow. He crossed his legs again and again. Three people can be just too much for his bladder. He sighed when he saw two left, and smiled when he saw that bespectacled man again. The man looked quite nervous and danced a bit. 

When he turned left to pick a printed tickets for a blonde curly-haired woman, his bladder gradually gave in. Hot urine seeped into the fabric of his brief. It was all right. He knew that Derrick left his jar somewhere under the counter. He squirmed as he gave out the ticket. More spurts came out. He gritted his teeth. 

Now it was the turn for that bespectacled guy, and his hard-on just sprang up. Yet, his panic made the piss came out more. This was not good at all. The bespectacled man was shifting from foot to foot. He pretended to look under the counter for a tour booklet, but he just needed to find that jar. He sighed as he tried very hard not to leak. 

There he found the jar.

But if was filled to the brim. Oh Derrick! Derrick just pissed in it and he just didn’t notice. His cock spurted some more hot piss into his brief. He just couldn’t leave the counter. Damn it. Nothing could be used as a container for his pee.

“I’m sorry,”

“Y…yes sir,” Chad tried madly not to spurt. A little stream just kep flowing out, but his bladder was quite tired. Another huge spurt. Damn it. “This is your ticket. The whole package as usual, right?”

“Y..yes… but uhh… where is the nearest toilet? The one at the front gate was closed because of plumbing problems.” The bespectacled adorable man, with Scottish accent, danced in desperation. He was quite desperate, unlike other times. That desperation increased his desperation. Chad squirmed, but, to no avail, a hot huge spurt of urine gushed out. He saw a message from Lisa saying, “Dealing with the mess at the entrance toilet. Just asked Leila to let customers use the office toilets. Coming in minutes.”

“Ahh…we’re now opening the office toilet for customers. So, please follow me, and I’d bring you to the toilet. It’s behind the oak door behind me.” Chad just couldn’t hold it anymore. Looking at the man and thinking about the toilet, his bladder just let go of its steamy content. He pissed hard as he was sitting. “Oh my God! I shouldn’t have! Fuck! Sorry, sir!”

“Are you OK?” The man asked. He was grabbing his crotch tightly. 

“Just…go ahead to the toilet. You can use it now sir,” Chad was embarrassed as his piss was flowing in full stream. He could hear the dribbling sound from the chair to the floor quite clearly. It was loud enough that…

“Oh I’m sorry. You should have had a break!” The bespectacled man knew that Chad was wetting himself. Chad got so red in the face and tried not to look at the adorable man. It was such a shame to just wet himself. He just couldn’t stop it. It kept coming. Jets after jets of hot piss.

Before he could say anything, he heard somebody said “Damn it!” It was the bespectacled man’s grabbed crotch started to get wet. He grabbed it tightly, but he was just squeezing more urine to come out. “Damn it! Damn it!”

“Just go behind me. You can use our toilet!”

“I just couldn’t stop. Oh God. I’m so ashamed.” The man blushed.

“Me neither” Chad stood up, pissing even more, “let’s …ahhh damn it.”

Derrick came to the rescue. He just wondered why Chad didn’t appear at the canteen and didn’t answer his text. 

“Oh poor Chad! I have some spare slacks for you at the back.”

“Do you have one for him as well?” Chad looked at the bespectacled man, who didn’t meet their eyes.

“Sure. Follow me, sir!”

“I’m sorry but I just couldn’t stop!” the man looked frustrated.

“Just let go! It’s fine. We can clean this up. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh” Chad just moaned as he could finally relax and peed all over the metal chair. The man tried to keep on walking to the office toilet, but he stood transfixed at the counter and let go of his golden stream of pee. The bespectacled had tears in his eyes. Chad couldn’t help but grabbing the man’s hand as they were wetting themselves together. 

When they finished, they just walked to the backroom. Chad and the bespectacled man got each of them a pair of trousers. The trousers proved quite snug for the man. 

“It felt quite…refreshing,” the bespectacled man broke the silence. “I have to admit I have never had to pee so badly… and I just never thought I would just pee it all out in front of you.”

“Same here. You have always been asking for the location of the toilet, haven’t you? You must have been quite desperate every time we meet.”

“Well…actually not all the time… sometimes I just … you know… want to …start a conversation.” The man made a shy laugh. Chad beamed.

“I never thought I would meet you again today. You seem to disappear.” Chad started to talk as he walked to the canteen. 

“I was busy working at other country houses. Have you heard of Whittingfield Park? They were going to have a marathon project as well as a carriage exhibition. I helped them a lot. I haven’t had time to be here…Em…. I’m Colin. Thank you for helping me all the time.”

“I’m Chad. No I haven’t heard of it.”

“It was actually not far from here. It got a good pub not far from it, and a nice beer too!”

Chad now fantasised about his trip to that pub with Colin.


End file.
